Hunger Red moon
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (WRxIY KibaxKagome) A prophecy is unfolding.When the moon seems to be bleeding red,the ancient divination of the wolves begin. The end of the world is near,but paradise can be found with a new allience.Can Kagome help the wolves find Paradise? or does par
1. C1: Light in the Dark

**Hunger Red Moon** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings: **Kiba/Kagome and maybe Tsume/Sango(don't know how to accomplish that)

**Author's Note: **I have yet again made a new story XD I was bored and I decided to pair Kagome up with Kiba. Also I have to make sure not to tell my Kiba-obsessed friend that I paired "Her" Kiba with Kagome XD.

Well enjoy!

_**Summery**: (WRxIY KibaxKagome) a prophecy is unfolding, and untold secrets are being whispered. When the moon seems to be bleeding red, the ancient divination of the wolves begins. The end of the world is near, but paradise can be found with the help of a new alliance. Can Kagome help the wolves find paradise? Or does paradise even exist?_

Chapter 1: _Light in the Dark._

The dark velvet of the sky blanketed all of the land into darkness. The stars splashed the night sky as the moon provided light. Tranquility filled the air as four figures travel across the frozen plains towards north.

The harmony was broken as the four heard a rumbling fill their ears.

"Was that thunder?" The youngest of the four asked with a hint of fear.

"No, it was just the pig's gut." Tsume said turning irritated eyes to Hige.

"Hey it's not my fault that we haven't eaten in 2 days." Hige defended his stomach while rubbing it.

"You'll live, though I'd wish you didn't." Tsume muttered to the boy with a dog collar around his neck.

"Well what crawled up your ass and died?" Hige said crossing his arms across his chest.

"At least I don't eat everything I see." Tsume shot back baring his fangs.

"It's called survival of the fittest." Hige countered.

"More like survival of the fattest." Tsume said smirking.

"Guys stop fighting." Toeboe pleaded.

Kiba stopped and looked towards the sky as he starred at the moon.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Hige asked.

Kiba didn't say anything as he watched the moon bleed red almost dominating the colorless radiance the moon held. Crimson red and the white purity of the moon swirl together making the light of the moon flicker between white and red. It finally stopped as scarlet dominated white enveloping the moon whole.

Kiba watched puzzled as why did this occurred, he turned to his companions to see that not one of them were bewildered at the red moon that floated in the sky.

"So why'd you stop?" Hige asked again.

"Didn't you guys see that?" Kiba said pointing to the moon.

"See what?" Toeboe asked fearing that something is wrong with his friend. They all turned to what Kiba was pointing, but couldn't see anything out of place.

"The moon." Kiba said still pointing.

"What about it?" Tsume asked annoyed that they stopped for a stupid thing.

"Its re-" before Kiba could finish his sentence he fell to his knees clutching his head.

He felt every fiber in his body being pulled apart. The pain traveled everywhere in his body making the throbbing unbearable.

He opened his eyes to only see that the moon had turned a shade redder.

'_It's affecting me.' _The thought reverberate in his head.

His eyes clouded and he fell to the ground with a thump as he fell unconscious.

(Feudal Japan)

_The moon shall bleed tonight._

_The star-crossed lovers shall meet the challenge that plagues our existence._

_Wolf and man cannot be distinguished between one another._

_The world will perish for the sins that man has committed._

_Paradise shall close at the stroke of midnight once the moon shines._

_The blood of pure flower and blood of wolf shall have their eternal peace._

_Only if the pure and the wolf can find the entrance to paradise or they will parish together._

The flicker of the flame made Keade's face look more ancient as she rolled up the scroll that she was reading. The hut was silent as the group waited for the old miko to speak. Her eyes landed on Kagome's silent form her eyes filled with wisdom making Kagome fidget a little bit.

"I suspect" she began "That this old prophecy is talking about you, Kagome" She said in a solemn voice.

I know really short. Please review!


	2. C2: Prophecy of the Moon

**Hunger Red Moon **By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings: **Kiba/Kagome and MAYBE Sango/Tsume

**Review thanks: From and They are at the end.**

**Tsukiko-san:** (All happy) I got 12 reviews! W00t

**Sasuya: **Have you been drinking Red Bull again?

**Tsukiko-san: **No!

**Sasuya: **Could have fooled me, READ MY STORIES! It's called "Forgotten picture" in the naruto section.

**Tsukiko-san: **HEY! You can't advertise your fanfics in my fanfics. Just do the disclaimer!

**Sasuya: **Tsukiko-san doesn't own Wolf's Rain or Inuyasha and anyway you've been hogging the reviews!

**Tsukiko-san: **Oh get over it. And I don't get that many which reminds me REVIEW PEOPLE!

Chapter 2: _Prophecy of the moon._

Kagome let the soothing aroma of the green tea calm her fired nerves. The shadows of the flame danced across her skin as she regarded the old miko that sat across from her. The curls of the steam lick at her face as she tried to speak but the words died on her lips. Thoughts and questions swirled in her mind as Keade leaned a little forward waiting for a response.

"What are you playing at, old hag?" Inuyasha said as his dog ears flickered in annoyance. Kagome turned her eyes to him just realizing that her companions were still there.

"I don't understand Keade, what does this prophecy have to do with me?" Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha's rudeness. Kagome felt warmth occupy her lap she turned and saw that Shippo's green eyes starred at her. Kagome brushes her fingertips over his tail giving him a smile.

The rickety old boards shifted as Keade straighten her back. "Child, ye are pure, untainted by the evil that lingers and I've noticed the way you have looked at the hunger moon at night. Kagome what do you see?" Keade said in a grave voice. Kagome's eyes widen a bit before they returned to normal. Red luminosity filtered into the tiny hut as she turned to face the frost moon to find it a blood red. She wasn't troubled at the red orb in the sky. She had seen it the night before and the night before that.

She hadn't told her companions because they hadn't noticed. Making her think that she had lost her sanity, she kept tight lipped hoping that it would turn to its regular color.

Apparently it had not.

She faced Keade, finding the old woman seemingly searching her face for an answer.

"It's red." Kagome said simply as she looked to her empty cup of tea finding the left over tea leaves very interesting.

"What's red?" Sango said as she looked around.

"Could you clarify Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he got a little bit closer to Sango.

"The moon….it's red." She said coolly like it was a normal occurrence.

"I think you've finally snapped." Inuyasha said a little concerned to what his shard detector was saying.

Keade unrolled the scroll, silently reading it her brow wrinkled as she contemplated it.

"If you don't believe me Inuyasha you don't have to!" Kagome said angrily feeling her blood boil.

"Of course I'm not going to believe you, like the moon can turn red." Inuyasha said pointing at it emphasizing to what he was saying. Kagome lifted Shippo from her lap and gently put him down as she went closer to Inuyasha.

"What you say, won't change the difference that I can see that it's red." Kagome said in a steely voice turning his back to him and making to go out of the hut.

"Oy! Don't turn your ba-' Inuyasha got out before he made contacted with his ever loving friend, the dirt and they shared a sweet kiss (A/n: Don't know where that came from XD)

Kagome stomped to the well trying to keep her miko powers in check. She felt the Shikon not tama glow a bit like it was trying to comfort her. The only source of light was the glowing red moon that made her vision hazy with red as she walked in the darkness. The small chirps of the crickets filled the air as Kagome walked on the worn path to anywhere she wanted to go. She suddenly haltered in her movements and felt a gasp as she gaze at the clearing.

A small creek filled with petals that swayed in the water as delicate flowers covered the ground. Fireflies twirled and swirled in the night air as she leaned on a thick tree. She let her anger seep away as a serene smile replaced her angst expression face. The cool air delicately swept her air from her face as her eyes fluttered closed from angry tirade.

She felt the wind shift and the crickets stopped chirping as if they anticipated something. She opened her eyes as her blue-gray eyes darken to a navy blue in uneasiness.

"_The moon shall bleed tonight_

_The star-crossed lovers shall meet the challenge that plagues our existence._

_Wolf and man cannot be distinguished between one another._

_The world will perish for the sins that man has committed._

_Paradise shall close at the stroke of midnight once the moon shines._

_The blood of pure flower and blood of wolf shall have their eternal peace._

_Only if the pure and the wolf can find the entrance to paradise or they will parish together." _A male voice whispered as she felt a shiver travel through her back. Her body racks in pain as she doubled over clutching at her stomach hoping that it would end. The moon turns a darker crimson as a scream tore from her throat as the intense pain made itself known in her head. She felt like her soul was on fire as her vision blurred. The damn prophecy kept repeating as the throbbing grew more intense as she cried out again. The echoing voice fades as she still clutched at her stomach. Kagome's breath comes out in pants as the pulsing in her head became duller almost coming to a stop.

She opens her eyes, as she looked about the clearing. She let her racing heart calm down as the wind cooled her down.

'_What just happened?' _Kagome thought as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

She couldn't think of one.

She sighed and ran her fingers in her raven locks mulling over on what to do.

'_Might as well go back to keade's.' _She mused as she turned on her heel heading towards to the worn trail that lead to the village. She yelped as she fell faced first in the dirt as she tripped on something. She spit out the dirt that had gotten into her mouth and turned her head to look at what she tripped on. She squinted her eyes as a she tried to see the silhouette of a dark figure. She braced herself on her arms and groped her way, and felt something soft under hand. She starred harder and finally made out the features of the shape. Her eyes traveled to blue jean-clad legs, as they traveled to their on accord upwards she saw where her hand had landed.

The soft thing was in between his legs where all men kept their 'Family jewel'. She 'eeped' and hastily took away her hand from his person. Kagome's face turned beet red from embarrassment. Her eyes continued deciphering every details of his body, until they landed on his porcelain colored skin and her eyes clashed with beautiful blue eyes.

Her body tensed and looked at his open eyes, which could only mean………

He was awake.

Oh how cruel the gods were to her.

**Review thanks: from and **Thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chapter!

**Sango twin: **Strange as in good? Or Strange as in bad? Oh well I'll just take it as a positive. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kieri Kitty: **thanks for reviewing!

**Evilmaniac: **Like the name you used. Thanks for reviewing!

**I love Athrun: **w00t thanks for reviewing all my other stories!

**Deafening Silence: **(Looks over her story) I'm really glad you think so, you can tell all this in like 1 page? XD Very happy that you reviewed!

**Kai28: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Er….hi: **Sorry didn't know what to call you but thanks for reviewing!

**I Like: **Didn't really know what to call you either. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaja1234: **Thanks for reviewing!

**BabyRed: **Thanks for reviewing!


	3. C3: Prophecy Lovers

**Hunger Red Moon** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Kiba/Kagome and Tsume/Sango

**Disclaimer: **I am but a foolish girl that still believes in the evil monkey living under her bed why would you think that I would own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain?

**Review Thanks: from and **Sorry I haven't updated! Well here's a new chapter hope you enjoy it!

**Zelly902: **I updated! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kishiro-Kitsune: **(Blushes) I don't know where the 'Family jewels' thing came from honest! Maybe it is Kiba………or maybe it's not! Thanks for reviewing!

**Akikazu:** Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sango Twin: **O.O Evil rhyming penguins? (Backs away slowly from Sango Twin) hehe……THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ALL MY STORIES! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

**AnimeMoonLightGoddess: **Thanks for reviewing all my chapters and stories! (goes teary eyed) You are a good person lol!

**I Love Athrun: **I did a new chapter!

**EvilManiac: **lol! Thanks for reviewing all my chapters and stories!

**Silver Pup: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Babyred: **I was thinking of not updating so you could send your sexy boy assassins lol Jk! Well thanks for reviewing!

**Hiya: **Thanks for reviewing!

**J.C.: **I don' understand why there aren't more Kiba/Kag fics! Well thanks for reviewing!

**Deafening Silence: **Blame it on my hentai mind for embarrassing poor Kagome and you have to wait and see if it is Kiba and if I'm bringing the other wolves in. Thanks for reviewing!

_Chapter 3: Prophecy Lovers _

"_The moon shall bleed tonight_

_The star-crossed lovers shall meet the challenge that plagues our existence._

_Wolf and man cannot be distinguished between one another._

_The world will perish for the sins that man has committed._

_Paradise shall close at the stroke of midnight once the moon shines._

_The blood of pure flower and blood of wolf shall have their eternal peace._

_Only if the pure and the wolf can find the entrance to paradise or they will parish together_" A soft melodious voice whispered these words as the waxing moon hung overhead. Kiba groaned as he felt his head pulse with every move he made. His vision blurred as his blue orbs scan the area he was in. He watched his companion's chest's rise and fall in their slumber. Kiba shook is head to dispel the wave of exhaustion as he closed his eyes, hoping to dull the headache.

"_So this is the wolf_….._"_ A voice whispered as Kiba tensed.

"_The wolf in the prophecy_……_" _ A different voice whispered with malice dripping in each word.

"Who's there?" Kiba said gruffly as he bared his teeth to the unknown voice or voices.

"_We are the souls of the jewel_……_" _Four different voices blended into one as Kiba's companions woke up from their sleep.

"What jewel?" Kiba asked as he leaned heavily on a nearby tree.

"Oh shit he's talking to himself again." Hige said tiredly as he looked towards Kiba. "First the moon, now a damn jewel what next?" Tsume mumbled angrily as he stretched his body from his stiff sleeping position. Kiba felt his headache become worst as he looked to see his Tsume and Hige glow eerily in the blurred darkness.

"_The miko_……._" _The unknown voice said as a mist covered Kiba's vision from his pack.

"_Go to the miko_……._" _A growl ripped from Kiba's throat as the excruciating pain came back full force. The hazy red light of the moon covered Kiba's fallen form as he struggled to keep from falling unconscious.

"_Follow the prophecy and don't break her heart_……._" _He felt like he was drowning, drowning in a pit of shallow shadows. The scent of luner flower clouded his sense of smell as he felt something warm press as his lower regions. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see a cascade of raven black hair make a curtain around him.

"Are you okay?" A woman's voice whispered as his eyes finally cleared to look into concerned blue eyes. The girl had gentle sloping cheekbones and pale moonlight skin that glowed. Her small pink lips were turned into a smile, all in all she was the loveliest _human _woman he had seen.

'_She is a human, she looks human but as the beauty of a goddess and a smell of luner flower.'_ Kiba blushed a bit at his thought, but he growled when the human wench went to touch him.

"Don't touch me." Hoping to drive her away he lifted his lips in a snarl. He preened in satisfaction as she whimpered a bit but she still didn't flee.

"You don't look like a demon….or even feel like a demon." She said softly as she tried not to flinch when he growled again.

"What do you mean?" He didn't mean for it to come harshly but he squashed the feel of guilt when she cringed away a little bit.

"I mean that you kinda act like a demon…." Kagome felt her cheeks flush when he sent a questioning stare towards her when she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Demons?" he asked.

'_Great I think this human lost her mind.' _Kiba thought as he sniffed the air to only not smell the air of pollution or even hear the usual buzzing of machines.

"Where am I?" He turned suspicious eyes towards the girl forgetting his curiosity about the demons. Kagome shifted a bit under his intense gaze and turned to the nearby bush that shook. Her eyes widen as she groped for her bows and arrows only to see that she didn't have them.

"Kiba? Guys this is not funny!" A little boy called out as he tripped and fell right into Kagome's lap. His brown eyes turned to Kagome only to stutter an apology as a small blush covered his face spreading down to his neck.

"I didn't mean-I mean, S-sorry." The boy said forgetting that he was still in her lap. She giggled only to be interrupted by a low growl.

"Get away from her, you filthy wolves!" Inuyasha burst into the clearing with the transformed tetsuiga as Toeboe quaked in fear.

I'm ending it here sorry! Hehe hoped you liked it!


	4. C4: Primal Instinct

**Hunger Red Moon By:** Tsukiko-san  
**Pairing(s):** Kiba/Kagome and Tsume/Sango  
**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain, though I wouldn't mind owning Kiba though ; - )  
**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in so long! Well enjoy this chapter! Trying out a new style of writing hope you like it!

_**Summery**: (WRxIY KibaxKagome) a prophecy is unfolding, and untold secrets are being whispered. When the moon seems to be bleeding red, the ancient divination of the wolves begins. The end of the world is near, but paradise can be found with the help of a new alliance. Can Kagome help the wolves find paradise? Or does paradise even exist?_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born? W.B._ _Yeats_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
--------Chapter 4: Primal Instincts--------_

Semitransparent orbs glittered through the twilight that masked the forest in its shadows. Ancient cunning of the predator filled the hungry searching eyes that observed Inuyasha. The wolf had a strong, handsome face with sharp fangs as his nose curled into the beginnings of a snarl showing his pink gums. The silver fur around his neck quivered as a growl erupted from his throat reverberating through the silent night.

A wolf has a powerful instinct for danger, but it is a highly inquisitive animal too, and Kiba's interest was suddenly awaken as he looked towards the strange boy with dog ears perched atop his head moving at any noise that was created. His wolf's instincts were fully engaged as his ears cocked forward and his muscles tensed waiting to lunge at Inuyasha. Kiba turned his golden eyes towards Kagome as she tried to scurry away with Toeboe still in her grip."You really are a wolf." Kagome said meekly as she witnesses his transformation from a human to a wolf. The thickness of the darkness made his pupils open wider to draw in any light he could get making his golden eyes shone brilliantly. The Febrile luminously of his eyes seem so thoroughly human that she couldn't help but be captivated by his eyes.

_Those eyes scare her...  
But at the same time it also startles her to her senses, it enlivens her.  
For some reason she takes pleasure in the terror..._

"Get away from him, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as a ring of crimson coiled around his irises making him more intimidating. The red had started seeping out, hazing his vision with crimson as he tried to control his demon blood. The blood that turned him into a monster every time and anything was easy prey in his eyes even Kagome. Every instinct in his body screamed to get his Kagome away from danger, away from the wolf. The wispy color of silver caught his eye as he kept a tight grip on his tetsusaiga. The long translucent snake like animals came into view making him freeze. Kikyo was here….

Kikyo with her bow and the deadly tip of her arrow pointing straight towards Kagome……..  
_A decaying body that houses souls that are not her own_

_Yet in his eyes she is still the woman he loves though she is the mere shell of her former life _  
_a choice between the living and the dead_

_Yet he cannot decide _

Lifeless brown orbs starred at him making his blood run cold. Her eyes use to be a loving brown but now a cold malice replaces her beautiful brown eyes. The sharp twang of the bow string filled his ears as everything went slow motion.

_This is what love does: it makes us blind to the obvious and makes the clarity of common sense lost to feelings that may not be real._

Kagome's face contorted in fright, a face that made his heartache. She turned her body making a shield around Toeboe as she trembled in fear. Inuyasha wanted to move, to save her...but the deadly glare Kikyo sent him pinned him to the floor as he watched helplessly, the deadly arrow making its way to Kagome

_A person dying by the hands of death... literally_

The atmosphere had turned into a brooding suspense before it was shattered by a powerful howl that rose and climbed until it hovered in the night sky seemingly breaking the infinite heavens. Kiba fell to the forest floor with a thud as the arrow embedded itself in his side. His fierce golden orbs had become wary and attentive as they flickered like little lights in the darkness before they dulled in color. His silver white fur was coated in blood, staining it. Gold suddenly became a sky blue as Kiba transformed back into his human façade trying to stay awake from the creeping darkness that impaired his vision.

_The blood of the predator spilled onto the earth_

_clearly marking it in blood which will never wash away._

"Kiba!" Toeboe screamed struggling against Kagome's embrace. Kagome sent Inuyasha a deadly glare before she let Toeboe free as she too rushed to Kiba's aid. "Kiba wake up!" Toeboe pleaded as he shook Kiba. The bleeding had increased tinting the forest floor a red color hue. Kagome placed a comforting hand on Toeboe's shoulder trying to calm down the distressed child. She ripped a small piece of her shirt to clog the heavily bleeding inflicted by the dead priestess; the purification of the arrow made the wound a burning pain that made Kiba growl when Kagome pressed the small cloth to his wound. "Help him!" Toeboe kept repeating as he watched the older wolf's face contort in pain

"Inuyasha I need you help, you need to carry him to the village to treat the wound more properly." Kagome said seriously applying more pressure to the wound until Kiba struggled to get away. Snapping out of his trance because of Kagome's soft voice he processed what she just said only for the anger that was finally ebbing away to only come back full force.

"Hell no, I'm not going to carry that damn wolf. Let that sissy walk." Inuyasha cried angrily his voice lining with hate. Kagome tensed as she tried to clam her anger. Kagome replaced her hand with Toeboe's as she slowly stood up walking slowly to the hanyou who didn't notice her fiery blue eyes.

"If it weren't for Kiba, I would be dead just because you didn't even try to save me." She said calmly emphasizing her words to show the hanyou his deadly mistake. Inuyasha's furry ears drooped in defeat as his golden eyes darken a shade in guilt as he tried to speak to the young miko but his words died on his lips.

(Scene Change)

_Conscious of your doom, ennobled by it_

"They are just play things, nothing more. And quiet entertaining to watch ne?" A sinister voice said as his pale lips turned into a cruel smile. Her dull eyes turned towards her 'father' as she held the mirror in place in front of his face to see the foggy images that scurried across the mirror. "Yes, Naraku." Kanna said quietly her voice was as tedious as her brown eyes. The heavy chamber door was heaved opened as light streamed through into the small room that held Naraku and Kanna. The rustling of clothes caught his attention as he waved Kanna away letting the white child get out of hearing distance. Naraku's red eyes were a dark rusty red as he licked his lips standing up from his sitting position.

_A dark fantasy to dream in the early mornings_

"I see that you didn't do your job 'Kikyo'. You were supposed to kill the young girl." Naraku whispered icily grasping her pale chin in a tight grip. The copy of the dead miko dissipated into its original form, a mass of demon flesh that pulsed in beat with Naraku's breathing. The mass of flesh wrapped around his leg traveling all around his body grasping anything it could until it evaporated entirely into his being. Naraku gave a small grin to himself showing a white fang as he let the corrupted jewel shards press into the palm of his hand enough to draw blood.

_Innocence and evil is clearly marked in blood,_

_a mark that will never fade yet evil will always triumph_

"I guess it is a good thing 'Kikyo' killed the wolf, and then the prophecy won't come true would it?" His sultry voice ricocheted off the stone walls of the dank chamber walls. The corrupted jewel throbbed in his hand as the four souls trapped in the jewel cried out because of taint that overshadowed the innocence of the jewel.

(Scene Change)

"Keade do you really think that the prophecy will come true?" Sango asked as she looked deep into the roaring fire. The elder miko let out a sigh as she made tea letting the soothing aroma of green tea fill her hut. "Sango, it is much a mystery to me for you. I am not certain if it will come true or not but I do feel an unknown feeling in the air." Keade said solemnly as she looked towards Miroku in the far corner which is a surprise that the leach of a monk would not try to grope Sango. Miroku had a serious expression marring his features as he tried to process what Keade said.

"What troubles, ye Miroku?" Keade asked as the monk looked towards the elderly miko putting on a strained smile to cover up his troubled musing. "Nothing Lady Keade I think, Kagome and Inuyasha are back." Miroku said as if on cue Kagome came in only with a pale child in her arms. "Who's that?" Sango asked coming over to Sango only to be pushed aside by Kagome as Inuyasha trailed inside with a bleeding Kiba resting on his shoulder.

**XXXXX** **Review Thanks** **XXXXXXXX**

**Kitsune-demoness:** I updated, so no hating! Well thanks for reviewing!

**Sango Twin:** Yup Inuyasha's mad o well! Lol thanks for reviewing!

**Yumiko-Emiko:** No you didn't review….but now you did! So thanks for reviewing!

**Skye:** Thanks! But you can thanks spell-check for the great spelling lol. I don't know bout shippo, Miroku or Inuyasha you just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Regretfully-your-cassy-chan:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Anne:** I kinda am happy JK. Anyway I hope you liked this chappie though I don't think it's a bad cliffy this time.

**I love Athrun:** Thanks for reviewing! Here's a new Chapter!

**AnimeMoonLightGoddess:** Thanks! Thanks for reviewing (again)!

**Iridescent Twilight:** What are you confused about? please tell me sorry for confusing you! T-T thanks for reviewing though!

**Evilmaniac:** I know it was short, hope this chapter will make up for the shortness! I'll update quicker if I can thanks fore reviewing!

**Akikazu:** I know she gets all the guys pouts I think that's the author's fault…so it's my fault lol! too bad bishys can't be real well Thanks for reviewing!

**S.adistic S.hadow K.itsune: **I dunno if I thanked you...so if I did... anyway! thanks for reviewing!


	5. C5: Paradise

_**Hunger Red Moon **by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

**_Pairing(s): _**Kiba/Kagome and Tsumi/Sango

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain

**_Author's Note:_ **I changed my pen-name finally but it makes no sense whatsoever since Labyrinthine means complex so…Complex reflection poison? Anyway thanks for reading this fic and enjoy this Chapter! Flame if you will if you find this chapter confusing cause I am right now sleep deprived and am Sugar high which is a dangerous thing mind you. I think that this story will be about 20 chapters long…so be happy!

_**Summery**: (WRxIY KibaxKagome) a prophecy is unfolding, and untold secrets are being whispered. When the moon seems to be bleeding red, the ancient divination of the wolves begins. The end of the world is near, but paradise can be found with the help of a new alliance. Can Kagome help the wolves find paradise? Or does paradise even exist?_

_**Chapter 5: Paradise**_

_(Kiba's Dream)_

_He cradled her body tightly against his own the smell of death had already started to overpower her sweet scent. His instincts were strong as he held tightly onto his mate his befuddled mind thinking that if he held tightly enough that she will stay with him and not be brought to the world of the dead. _

_Kiba howled into the night sky his howl sorrowful and grief stricken. Kiba's face had softened under the mask of stifled misery while he looked with woeful eyes at his dead mate. He reverted back to his wolf form his pristine white muzzle buried deeply in her glossy raven hair. Kagome's sky blue dull eyes starred lifelessly into Kiba's golden eyes her moonlight skin had turned a shade paler showing blue veins that coursed underneath her skin._

_The portal to paradise had started to grow smaller almost closing but Kiba did not care. Kiba curled around his mate his head lying onto her swollen stomach which held his dead kit. Kiba whined his human mate lying coldly under his warm body. He got up once more circling around Kagome his tongue licking at her pale cheek. _

_The portal to paradise had finally closed but he snarled at it knowing that his mate had died opening the damn portal. There was no paradise…_

_He howled once more the air around him thick his soul wailing while the cry arouse in the piercing silence. Finally he ceased his howling laying carefully onto his mate laying his head on her chest. He stayed there unmoving not leaving even when his body yearned for food or something to drink. Kiba finally lay there not even breathing for many months. The moon had turned an angry red swirling and trying to dominate the silvery light that the moon had once produced. Finally the moon had settled on red and let its illumination fall onto the dead couple well with what was left of them. _

_Steadily the crimson light vanished waiting for the couple to find other bodies to once again go on the mission to find paradise. A fate destined for star-crossed lovers…_

_(Scene Change)_

Kagome starred idly at the withering scroll its yellow complexion looked as old as it felt. The ancient scroll was tied with a dusty purple ribbon, with fumbling fingers she to untied the small knot and opened the paper. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek the tender flesh already welling with blood as she bit harder. She tried to make sense of the antiquated handwriting the Kanji's too emaciated to make sense of. A deep and velvety silenced settled in the small hut as she opted towards biting her lower lip.

Kagome wondered how Keade had read the prophecy when the paper seems to want to turn itself into dust. Kagome still wanted to know why the old miko thought that it was her that the prophecy was describing. Her whole life had turned complicated after she had fallen into the ancient well. Well she did expect it since she did travel 500 years into the past. Kagome laid the scroll back under the floorboards of the huts where the old miko instructed her to do after she had read it.

So many emotions welled up in her chest as she sat graciously upon her haunches the tatami a bit uncomfortable to sit on. She couldn't understand why she couldn't experience normalcy for maybe just a fleeting moment. So many responsibilities lay on her shoulders making her carry the burden of her chaotic life. Kagome delicately brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she regarded the sleeping Kiba that lay on the futon.

A wet cloth soaked in sweet smelling herbs lay on his head since a small fever had formed. His chest was bare except for the bandaged that covered the wound that the dead miko had inflicted upon him. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the wound knowing that it was her fault that he was hurt in the first place. Kagome laid her hand on the wound feeling the blood soaked bandage.

"You know that hurts right?" A masculine voice said as Kagome jumped back a few feet. Sky blue eyes regarded the flustered miko as he tried to dispel the weird dream that he had experienced. Kiba tried to sit up but a soft hand stopped him from doing so making him lay back once more on the futon.

"Maybe you shouldn't move around so much." Kagome whispered her voice soft as she remembered his cold golden eyes when he transformed into his natural wolf form. She was stilled puzzled as to how he was not a demon but he could transform into a wolf. She stretched out her aura making it wrap around his own aura, it was a jumble of colors each color depicting what he felt at the moment. A feeling of contentment filled his body making his heart beat quicken as he looked at the young girl that sat beside him. Kiba for some reason remembered the vivid dream his emotions were still raw as he saw those dull blue eyes.

He shivered involuntary as he dismissed the feeling of grief that coursed through him when he looked at the young girl. Kiba just realized that he didn't even know her name.

"Higurashi Kagome. I need to change those bandages…" Kagome said feeling his confusion since her aura was still wrapped around his own. She looked at the blood soaked gauze that was the only thing that covered his bare chest.

Kiba nodded his head as he tried to relax on the futon that smelled of her scent. He closed his eyes as her cool hands started unwrap the bandages. The wound was small but the arrow had embedded itself very deep making the wound bled constantly Kagome sprayed some disinfectant making him wince. Kagome blew on the wound trying to sooth the small pain she inflicted once more she wrapped a new bandage on his chest.

"There, all done!" Kagome said cheerfully as she looked at her handiwork finding it acceptable. Kiba smiled a bit as she seemed to glow at what she accomplished. Kiba's blue eyes took in his surrounding finding a sleeping Toeboe resting on the wall; Kiba considered the younger wolf a younger brother really. Kiba's half lidded looked at Kagome, he still had no reason as to why he had saved her. He acted on impulse and instinct which resulted in a painful wound on his chest. Her delightful wave of scent made him close his eyes almost letting his befuddle mind to take pleasure in the world of slumber. His nose twitched when he smelled another scent it closely resembled to his own but it was slightly different. The scent was tinged in arousal making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Finally he figured out that it was another wolf…..

(Scene Change)

Kouga ran through the dense forest the leaves brushing against his tan skin. The loamy scent of the damp earth invaded his senses as he ran at an inhuman speed. Well he was far from human….

His bright blue eyes scoured the forest hoping to find the owner of the delicious scent that wafted towards his nose. His eyes narrowed when he didn't find the young priestess, Kagome. Kouga punched the nearest tree as he caught the scent of Inuyasha and an unknown person so close to his woman. His possessive instincts kicking in as he ran once more towards the village where his woman resided in. The shikon shards glowed in his thighs as he felt the adrenaline rush as he jumped every once in a while to add more speed. Today was the day that he would take what was his and no mutt face was going to take what was his….

(Scene Change)

He ran his fingers through his silvery white hair pulling at the small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He growled in irritation as he pushed shrubbery and leaves away so that he had a clear trail to walk. Hige was lagging behind which made the irritation surge through his already confused mind. Tsume had no idea where he was the air pollution that once tainted away was cleared away.

"I'm starving…" Hige said as he was hit by a branch courteously of Tsume. Tsume wondered how Hige could think about food when they didn't know where they were. Hige rubbed his cheek where the tree branch had hit him as he sent a glare towards the older wolf. Hige's whining had cease as he starred wide eyed at something that stood behind Tsume looked towards Hige finding it odd that he had stopped talking abruptly when he rambled about anything every chance he got.

Tsume turned to look at the younger wolf finding that his magenta eyes were wide, he raised an eyebrow at this but suddenly something flew towards them. Hige and Tsume ducked just in time as Tsume looked up in time to see a girl dressed in a tight fitting suit with what seemed a giant boomerang in her hands.

_End Chapter _

_I am a really evil author anyway please review and if you found anything confusing please tell me._

_Kite: lol thanks for reviewing!_

_A phantom Moon: That was just a one time shot and thanks for reviewing!_

_Pitbull123: Well I didn't really update that fast but thanks for reviewing! _

_I love Athrun: Still wondering if that's all you can say but thanks for reviewing!_

_Anne: There will be Kiba/Kagome fluff somewhere in the future so just bare with me and I would hope that Kikyo would be turned into mud and stay that way…Thanks for reviewing!_

_Shadows- Insanity: Thanks and thanks for reviewing some of my other stories!_

_EvilManiac: thanks for reviewing all of my stories!_

_Jewel of Souls: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_AnimeMoonLightGoddess: Thanks totally appreciate it that you review for every chapter!_

_Regretfully-Yours-Cassy-chan: I updated and thanks for reviewing!_

_Chinadoll27: I wrote more finally….thanks for reviewing!_

_Iridescent Twilight: Personally I hate Inuyasha in general but he will suffer not die…yet I think. He will suffer that his little miko will love a wolf (kiba) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Cute Miko: Yup lol! Thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
